


Love Is The Answer

by OrnateDragon



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs steps in when two members of his team can't talk to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is The Answer

Gibbs sighed. Once again this week he had almost walked in on Abby comforting and advising a member of his team. Thank goodness it was Friday.

When he had seen McGee on Wednesday clutching Abby's hippo Bert with tears streaming don his face, he'd assumed it was a delayed reaction to the explosion which had ended their case on Monday. He'd been unable to hear anything that McGee was saying, but Abby had signed 'Nothing serious' to him so he'd left her to it. She knew better than he how to comfort 'her boys' when there were tears involved and words needed.

Now DiNozzo was in exactly the same position as McGee had been in, slumped on a stool, clutching Bert to his chest. This time however there were no tears, and Gibbs could clearly hear what the two were discussing.

“He could have anyone, Abs. Why,” Tony swallowed hard. “Why would he want me? I pick on him all the time, I tease him, I laugh at him and his hobbies...”  
Tony's insecurities shone through clearly, and Gibbs sighed.

Retreating to his office so that neither Abby nor Tony could hear him, Gibbs pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled.

“Abby, just answer the questions with yes or no, OK? Is DiNozzo in love with McGee?”

“Yes.”

“And McGee Wednesday? He didn't know what DiNozzo could see in him?”

“Yes.”

“Right. Take Tony home, and calm him down. I'll pick Tim up, and bring him over around 7.”

 

Tony had been mumbling to himself all the awful things that he had said to Tim over the years, and was almost completely unaware of the phonecall, or that Abby was talking to him.

“Time to go home, Tony,” Abby's voice was soft, and gentle. “I'll come with you, we can stop for pizza on the way.”  
Tony nodded, sniffed, and placed Bert carefully on the side with a pat. He managed to grin at Abby, but it didn't reach his eyes.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Tim sat slumped on his sofa, staring disconsolately at the opened but untouched beer in front of him. Tony's favourite brand, of course, which kind of made it both easier and harder to drink it.

The knocking on the door made Tim jump, but he ignored it, not in the mood for company tonight. Then Gibbs was in the room. Tim wasn't even surprised to see him, since he figured that Gibbs knew everything anyway. Perhaps he had come to scold Tim for thinking of breaking Rule 12. However, his voice was gentle as he pulled Tim up to stand.

“I'm not asking, but you need to tell. Tony, at least. This can't carry on”

“Why? And, how?” McGee's tone suggested insecurity and helplessness, not a good mix.

“Because I can't have two miserable agents on my team whether it's because they can't admit they love each other, or for any other reason. And, if I don't do something, you two will blow your careers over this. Now, go get your coat.”

Tim opened his mouth to refuse but one look from Gibbs had him sighing and trudging meekly to the car.

 

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

The soft knock on Tony's door was answered by Abby. Giving Tim a hug and Gibbs a smile, she pointed Tim to Tony in the livingroom before slipping out to wait in Gibbs' car.

Gibbs squeezed Tim's shoulders, then pushed him into the livingroom. Tony, who was gazing morosely at a pizza with Tim's favourite toppings, didn't move until Gibbs said his name a second time.

“I think Tim has something to say to you, and you to him Tony. I'll notify Vance that the two of you will be on vacation all week. See you a week on Monday!”

 

Walking out the door, and locking it behind him with the spare key he kept, Gibbs allowed a smirk to cross his face, although it softened as he remembered the feelings that a young Marine had had for his red-headed girlfriend.


End file.
